truth or dare
by Hikari Yume-chan
Summary: pesta ulang tahun tao sangat meriah. Hingga kris mabuk dan mengajak teman temannya untuk bermain truth or dare. /summary gagal/ minkris / yaoi /


Truth or dare

Kenalin! Aku author baru disini :) pernah buat fanfic juga sih sebelumnya tapi di . Mau lebih tau tentang aku atau mau req fanfic dengan pairing yang gila gilaan? Invite aja 2B3DB45A tapi aku cuma mau buatin fanfic yaoi aja :) kalau mau req harus pairing yang aneh banget. Misalnya ricky teen top jadi seme yang cool abis atau changjo jadi uke menye menye. Maaf kalau gak suka :( aku suka banget pairing yang aneh bin gila :D

Dan semua ffn yang aku buat, gak bakal aku buat kris jadi seme. Mau sama luhan atau yang lainnya. Uke!kris!

... Langsung aja ya ^^ ...

ChangKris/MinKris

Main cast: wu yi fan and exo m member

Warning: carck couple, gila gilaan, typo, aneh bin abal.

Genre: (liat aja diatas /dibakar/ )

Summary: pesta ulang tahun tao sangat meriah. Hingga kris mabuk dan mengajak teman temannya untuk bermain truth or dare.

(Ceritanya disini tao lagi ultah. Cuman ceritanya aja ya. Cuman untuk kelangsungan ffn ini aja dan lagi kris manjanya pake banget. Jadi kalau gak suka silahkan keluar. Terimakasih) ^^

Happy reading ! ^_^

...

Hari ulang tahun adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan bukan? Disaat seseorang bertambah umur dan mendapatkan hadiah dari teman, orang tua atau yang lainnya. Berkumpul bersama keluarga dan teman teman. Oh itu sangat menyenangkan. Membuka kado satu persatu dan meniup lilin. Biasanya saat anak anak ulang tahun, mereka ingin cepat cepat membuka kado itu dan melihat isinya. Kalian pasti pernah mengalami hal seperti ini kan?

Hal yang sama dirasakan oleh tao. Merayakan hari ulang tahun ke 17nya bersama teman terdekatnya. Di ulang tahun 17nya ini sangat meriah. Meski yang datang hanya teman terdekatnya saja. Tapi tak membuat kebahagian tao terenggut. Dia sangat bahagia. Terus terseyum di pesta ulang tahun nya. Meski kedua orang tuanya tidak datang dan hanya bisa mengirim pesan singkat berisikan 'selamat ulang tahun sayang :* kami menyanyangimu ;)'

Setelah pesta ulang tahun selesai. Mereka berkumpul diruang tengah apartement tao. Tao memang tinggal sendiri di apartementnya karena memang dia sendiri yang memintanya. Seperti anak muda biasanya, mereka berkumpul sambil membicarakan gadis sexy diluar sana yang pernah mereka lihat. Tapi tidak dengan kris. Anak yang paling tinggi diantara semuanya. Kelihatannya dia tidak tertarik membicarakan hal itu.

"Hei kris! Ada apa? Kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu?" Tanya yang paling tertua disitu -xiumin.

"Entahlah hyung. Rasanya apartement ini berputar" balasnya sambil mengedikan bahu. Berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil minuman setelah itu kembali ke ruang tengah. Meneguk minuman itu sampai habis. Kali saja bisa membuat apartement ini berhenti berputar -pikirnya.

"Kau mabuk hyung?" Tanya tao yang hanya melihat tingkah aneh kris dari tadi. Mengingat ngingat minuman apa yang diberinya pada kris tadi. Tapi rasanya dia tidak memberikan minuman apa apa -seingatnya.

"Mungkin" ujar kris pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Oh oh! Tadi aku memberikannya minuman beralkohol. Aku tidak tau kalau kris lemah terhadap minuman beralkohol" cengir luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Semua mata yang ada disana melihat kearah luhan. Bukan hal aneh lagi kalau kris memang lemah terhadapat minuman beralkohol.

"Ahaha.. Sudah sudah.. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain truth or dare?" Tawa dan tanya kris -entah apa yang kris tertawakan, dia kan memang sedang mabuk.

"Basi"

"Bosan"

"Bocah!"

"Aku sudah tau pasti jawaban kalian triple B. Apa kalian takut yaa? Ahahaha.. Penakut.. Haduhh hahaha" balas kris sambil tertawa sampai sampai perutnya sakit. Padahal tidak ada hal lucu sama sekali.

...

Setelah paksaan kris untuk bermain ToD. Semuanya menyetujuinya karena tidak mau dibilang penakut.

Kris, tao, luhan, xiumin, chen, lay. Berkumpul memutari sebuah botol.

"Nah! Aku putar yaaa.." Kata kris semangat lalu memutar botol. Beberapa saat kemudian botol itu berhenti dan mengarah kearah luhan.

"Hyung! Truth or dare?" Tanya kris kepada luhan yang memasang wajah bingung. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya luhan pun menjawab.

"Truth" jawab luhan takut takut -takut salah pilih.

"First kiss hyung dengan siapa?" Tanya kris lagi dengan polosnya -atau dipolos polosin?. Mendengar pertanyaan kris, luhan yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan minuman yang ada dimulutnya. Tao yang ada didepan luhan otomatis kena semburannya dong -ngik!-.

"Yak! Hyung!"

"Ehehe.. Maaf maaf tao.." Luhan menjawab sambil nyengir kuda. "First kiss ku dengan.. Dengan.. Hmm.. Se..hun" lanjut luhan dengan malu malu. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Menyebut kata terakhir dengan sangat pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh mereka.

Byur!

Chen yang lagi minum juga ikutan nyembur kayak luhan. Kalau sekarang korbannya xiumin karena dia tepat didepan chen.

"Aaaa! Chen! Akan ku buang semua bebek mu atas perbuatanmu ini!" Teriak -lagi- xiumin sambil ngibasin tangannya. Chen cuman bisa nyengir aja dengan tampang watados yang bikin xiumin pengen nendang mukanya chen. "Berarti first kiss luhan hyung dengan laki laki dong!"

"Sudah sudah! Mau dilanjutkan tidak ini?" Tanya kris lagi yang kesal karena ngeliat aksi sembur menyembur dari tadi.

"Iya iya mak!" Jawab semuanya kompak.

...

Semua sudah menjadi korban. Semua rahasia sudah terbongkar. Semuanya. Tinggal kris yang belum. Dan saat botol berhenti pada kris. Semua bersorak gembira dan menyeringai untuk membalas ulah kris.

"Truth or dare?" Tanya xiumin sambil terus menyeringai membuat kris yang melihatnya jadi bergidik ngeri. "D-da-dar-dare!" Jawab kris terbata bata -takutnya xiumin nyuruh yang aneh aneh.

"Telepon changmin hyung dan gombalin dia juga! Tidak ada penolakan!" Kata xiumin yang langsung membuat protesan kris tidak jadi keluar dari mulutnya.

Mengambil handpone nya. Kris mengetikan beberapa nomor lalu menekan tombol call.

Tttuuuutttt... Tuuuttttt...

Tersambung. Oh hei! Jangan lupa ya, Sudah kris loundspeker dari tadi handpone nya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama. Telepon itu diangkat. Dan terdengar suara seseorang yang berkata 'hallo'.

"Hallo hyung. Hyung tau tidak bedanya pohon denganmu?" Semua yang ada disana menahan tawanya karena mendengar pertanyaan kris. Mereka tidak mau ini gagal karena changmin mendengar tawanya.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya changmin disebrang sana. Dan sudah dipastikan changmin mengernyitkan alisnya disana.

"Kalau pohon tumbuh ditanah. Kalau hyung tumbuh dihatiku" jawab kris sambil tersenyum yang sudah pasti tidak akan changmin lihat. Karena mendegar jawaban kris. Tao yang sudah tidak tahan langsung berlari keluar apartement untuk tertawa.

"Kau mabuk ya?"

"Mungkin. Rasanya apartement ini berputar hyung"

"Ya kau mabuk, sayang" xiumin, chen, lay, luhan, tao -udah balik lagi- mulai merasa aneh dengan percakapan ini. Apalagi changmin memanggil kris dengan sebutan 'sayang'.

"Ya sepertinya begitu hyung~" dan mereka terkejut mendengar kris berbicara dengan nada manja begitu. Ada yang aneh -pikir mereka.

"Kau belum tidur? Masih di apartement tao? Mau ku jemput?" Pertanyaan bertubi tubi dari changmin ini tambah membuat mereka mengernyit heran. Apa mereka memiliki hubungan?. Salah kris juga yang tidak pernah mau berbicara pada mereka tentang kisah cintanya.

"Belum~ iya aku masih diapartement tao minnie~~ jemput aku yaa...~" balas kris sambil memainkan rambutnya -seperti gadis yang sedang bertelpon dengan pacarnya.

"Baiklah sayang. Aku datang sebentar lagi. Siap siap ya sayang"

"Iya minne~"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Pip.

Telpon terputus.

Dan kris mengernyit heran melihat teman temannya mulutnya terbuka lebar. Kenapa ada yang salah? -pikir kris.

"Hei tutup mulut kalian. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada lalat masuk?" Tanya kris yang langsung membuat mulut mereka tertutup. Ada benarnya juga. Kalau lalat sampai masuk. Barabe nanti jadinya -pikir mereka berlima.

"Aahaha.. Ki-kita pulang dulu tao ya.." Kata xiumin yang langsung ngambil tas diikuti chen, luhan, lay.

"Ehh i-iya hyung" balas tao yang mengerti kenapa mereka pengen pulang duluan. Karena changmin. Ya changmin. Changmin akan menjemput kris. Otomatis mereka pasti bertemu dengan changmin. Kenapa? Karena mereka sering menjahili sunbae itu. Ya karena disekolah dia sok memamerkan wajah coolnya. Jadi mereka ejek kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Dan mereka takut changmin akan mengigitnya -mungkin.

"Kenapa kalian tiba tiba ingin pulang? Lebih baik bareng saja denganku dan changmin. Rumah kita kan searah" tawar kris yang langsung ditolak oleh mereka berempat. Dan kris hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saja. Sekarang diapartement tinggal ada kris dan tao. Kris sedang menunggu changmin menjempuntnya.

Ting tong..

Nah itu pasti changmin -pikir kris. Dan benar saja. Saat membuka pintu, disana ada seorang laki laki yang tingginya kelewat tinggi. Tersenyum kearah kris.

"Minnieee~~" saat membuka pintu kris langsung menghambur kepelukan changmin yang dibalas juga olehnya. Mengusap rambut kris lalu mencium puncuk kepalanya. Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kearah tao.

"Oh tao ya.. Hm bagaimana pestanya?" Tanya changmin basa basi.

"Lan-lancar hyung" balas tao gugup. Karena biasanya kalau bertemu changmin dia pasti akan mengejek 'tiang berjalan' atau 'jangan sok cool. Muka mu lebih mirip pantat kambing'.

"Oh syukurlah.. Hmm.. Kami permisi dulu" pamit changmin. Sebelum mereka pergi kris melambaikan tangan kearah tao.

...

Diperjalan -didalam mobil. Kris terus saja mengoceh tentang pesta ulang tahun tao. Katanya sangat menyenangkan lah ini lah itu lah.. Membuat changmin yang mendengarnya mengantuk.

"Hyung kita mau kemana?" Tanya kris heran karena makin lama tempat yang mereka lalui makin sepi. Dan ini juga bukan jalan kearah rumahnya.

"Aku hanya bosan. Jadi kita bermain saja.. Lagi pula sudah lama aku ingin menyentuh tubuh indah mu sayang" jawab changmin sambil menyeringai.

"TIDAAAKKK!"

TBC or END?

Gimana? Please comment yaaa :) aku kurang suka silent reader :) ini ffn pertama aku di fandom ini :) oh ya.. Menurut kalian ini TBC atau END aja?

Thanks for reading ^^

^FanFan chan^


End file.
